


I Want To Come Home To You

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lonely Louis, Lonely walk in the park, M/M, Sad Louis, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets into these moods sometimes. These moods when he’s by himself in Atlanta, or New York, Chicago, or LA, wherever he’s needed to take a lot of pictures with a lot of fans. He finds a park, and walks alone at night and just thinks. Thinks about how simple it was in the early stages of the bands’ career when he didn’t have to hide his true self behind a closet door. Where he and Harry could be flirty and touchy all day at a photoshoot or interview and just get warned to be just a bit less of that</p><p>~~</p><p>Or the one where Louis is sad and lonely in Atlanta</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by those two instagram posts by Louis tonight that inspired lots of sad tweets about Louis being sad I'm sorry it's four in the morning and I started writing at one. Forgive all mistakes blah blah blah I don't own anything etc
> 
> Title from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan if you don't know who that is, what have you been doing with your life?

Louis gets into these moods sometimes. These moods when he’s by himself in Atlanta, or New York, Chicago, or LA, wherever he’s needed to take a lot of pictures with a lot of fans. He finds a park, and walks alone at night and just thinks. Thinks about how simple it was in the early stages of the bands’ career when he didn’t have to hide his true self behind a closet door. Where he and Harry could be flirty and touchy all day at a photoshoot or interview and just get warned to be just a bit less of that.

Presently, Louis has just landed in Atlanta alone. He got dropped off at the hotel he’s staying at for the time being and he is in one of those moods. So, he takes out his phone and his tangled earbuds from his (Harry’s) sweatshirt pocket, puts his hood up and starts walking in a random direction, turning on his mood playlist on his phone.

His music is interrupted by a text from Danielle saying that they want him to post a selfie on Instagram. It’s not the message he was hoping for but it was the one he was expecting. So he stops his midnight walk under a streetlamp and takes the picture. He doesn’t even smile. He hasn’t smiled in a picture of himself in a while so what’s the point in smiling in this one? It’s not like he’s happy right now anyway. Once he filters it and puts a random caption about “These Streets,” he posts it and texts Danielle saying that it’s done and posted.

He resumes his music and his stroll for a few more minutes and he’s about to turn around to go back to the hotel when he finally finds a park. It’s nothing special it just has a swing set and a slide but that’s really enough for Louis. He’s walking towards the swings when he spots a dandelion that’s gone white and fluffy already. Suddenly he’s hit with nostalgia and memories of when he was a kid, his mum telling him that if he made a wish and blew all the fuzzies away, his wish would come true. Because him being so active on Instagram is so important right now, he takes a picture of the dandelion between his fingers, captions it and posts it.

 Louis closes his eyes and thinks to that one livestream they did three years ago. The question and Harry’s answer echoing in his head as he wishes for freedom and blows. As he does that, the song changes to If I Could Fly, Harry’s voice like an angel to his ears. He dismisses the swing set and keeps walking on the sidewalk listening to the song. Louis passes another dandelion, picks it up and wishes for happiness. His throat is getting that feeling right before the tears fill his eyes. He fights them, blinking them away but it’s no use. The final verse is coming up as the tears stream down his face. He hates crying, despises it. He hates it even more when there’s no one to hold him and comfort him. When there’s no one to remind them that there are a numbered amount of days until this is all over. Until he can finally go _home_. Go home to his mother and siblings, and home to Harry. He sniffles, pulls his hood down further on his head and kicks a stone out of his way.

By the time Louis heads back to the hotel, it’s past two in the morning and all he wants to do is sleep. As much as he would love to just collapse on the bed and pass out until noon the next day, he can never sleep without hearing Harry’s voice. It’s seven in the morning in London where Harry is and Louis is either going to wake him up or catch him while he’s working out.

He dials the number and waits. It doesn’t take long for Harry to answer his phone. As it seems, Louis woke him up.

“Hey Lou,” Harry answers with his deeper than usual morning voice. Louis closes imagining him in their big bed, lying on Louis’ side of it, his hair sprawled out in different directions. He wishes desperately to see it in person.

“Hi, Haz. I miss you.” Just by the sound of his voice and the way he says it Harry knows that Louis’ been crying. That wakes him up a little bit more. And he can feel his own tears claw up his throat. He can’t cry though. He has to comfort Louis. Harry knows that it’s so much worse for him because he gets lonely so fucking easily. Harry just wants to cuddle his boy.

“I miss you too, Louis. So much. It’ll all be over soon enough though, yeah? We’ll get through this last round together.” This has happened enough times for Harry to know what to say. How to get Louis to calm down.

“I know we will. It’s just so hard sometimes, you know?

“I know, baby. It’s hard for me not seeing your beautiful smile every day.”

Louis takes a deep breath. “I’m so fucking tired Harry. I want to sleep with you next to me.” Tears are blurring his vision, and in the privacy of the hotel room, he lets them free.

Harry hears a sniffle and knows Louis is crying now. Harry can’t help but wish he were there, wiping the tears from his love’s face. But soon. “Baby, how about you get some sleep, okay? Be rested for tomorrow, yeah?”

Louis lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I should sleep. Could you… stay on the line with me, Haz? I just feel like shit right now.”

“Of course I’ll stay on, Boo. Anything for you.”

“I love you, Harry.” Louis whispers as the exhaustion from cryng twice in one night swallows him.

“I love you too, Louis” Harry answers.

So Louis falls asleep like that, listening to Harry, breathing thousands of miles away from him, and the promise of _Soon._ Harry falls asleep too, it being too early to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it maybe give the [tumblr post](http://allthelarrylovex.tumblr.com/post/157009374138) a reblog?
> 
> The ending sucks but it was late so forgive me
> 
> Twitter: @sugarbabylarrie  
> Tumblr: @allthelarrylovex


End file.
